My Life as Kimmi Gray: Connect 3's fourth member
by MichelleLuvsJB
Summary: Kimmi Gray. Sister to the famed Connect 3. Not everything is all smiles, however. When fans start to hate her, she starts to cut herself to make the pain go away. When things get worse, will Nate, Jason and Shane be able to help her out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me. I'm not going to post anymore of my old stories, because they may get deleted. This one, I had to switch to Camp Rock, but you know the drill. Jason = Kevin, Nate = Nick and Shane = Joe. Mama and Papa = same.**

Kimberly Annemarie Gray. But call me Kimmi.

That's my name. Does the last name sound familiar to you?

Well, it should, since I'm related to _the_ Connect Three.

Jason, Nathaniel and Shane. Yes, those Connect Three.

They seem so cool and sweet and nice on television and stuff, and don't get me wrong, they are. It's just that when you've lived with them for fourteen years, it gets to be a real drag. Going on tour with them, sharing the same tour bus, who gets the last slice of cake, oh, and did I mention dating?

See, it's not all fun and games now, is it? Jason's 'I-don't-care-where-I-put-this-stuff-just-as-long-as-it's-not-in-my-way' problem, Shane's spazztic adventures after he downs way too much Red Bull and tries to see how long it takes to tick Mom and Dad off and let's not forget Nate's 'I-need-some-peace-and-quiet-time-and-if-you-and-Joe-don't-shut-up-I'm-going-to-kill-you' episodes.

Well, I gotta admit. It's fun being with my brothers. But sometimes, you just can't avoid a little sibling rivalry, eh? I've rambled too much. Let the story of my life (or at least part of it) begin!

KJNKJNKJNKJNKJNKJNKJNKJNKJNKJN

"Mom...mom…MOM!" I freaked out.

"Honey, don't shout. I'm right here. What is it?" Denise Gray said, looking up from packing up the last of her cookware.

"I can't find my shorts. You know, the really cute ones that are bright red? I need them. I will DIE if I can't find them."

"Just look around. I'm sure it's in your room somewhere. I'm trying to pack, sweetie. Ever since your brothers' success, I've done nothing but pack, unpack and repack tour after tour."

"Yes, mom." I grumbled.

I trudged upstairs and was about to throw my whole room apart once again when I heard a high-pitched noise down the hall. I curiously walked down the hallway to the source of the noise. Naturally, it was Shane and Jason's room. I opened the door and my jaw dropped in surprise.

Shane was wearing my favorite shorts on his head, my pink flowered sunglasses and my red Coach purse, screaming 'OMG! OMG! OMG!"

"Shane, _what_ are you trying to accomplish?" I managed to get out.

"Shh! We're filming a YouTube video!" Jason said from one corner of the room, videotaping a prancing Joe.

"With him wearing MY clothes?! I've been looking for those shorts all day! MOM!"

"Kimmi! Just the person I wanted to see! Like, wanna go to a Jonas Brother concert?" Shane said, faking a valley girl accent.

"Like, ohmigosh…no." I responded.

"Geez, Kim. Lighten up a little. You don't want to upset…the TERMINATEOR." He whispered.

"The WHAT?!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around, confused. There stood a giant, ugly, evil robot!

I let out a shriek and kicked it in the balls out of pure reflex. It groaned and stumbled backwards, assuming a fetal position on the floor.

"Ugh! Kimmi! What the HELL?!" it gasp-screamed.

"BOYS! Watch your language!"

"Oh my gosh! Nate, I'm soooo sorry! You know better than to sneak up on me like that! Well, Jason, at least now I know that those kung fu lessons with you DID pay off…"

"True that." He smirked.

I helped my brother up and he took off the mask. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and scowled at both me and Jason.

"You are NEVER teaching Kimmi any form of martial arts again. EVER." He pouted.

"Sweet, I got that all on camera! I'm gonna upload on YouTube right now." Jason smiled as he dashed for his open laptop on his bed, along with three pairs of mismatched socks, a baseball cap and a pair of Superman boxers.

"Whatever. You guys are SUPPOSED to be packing. I'm actually being a good kid and actually packing! I'm not your little maid lady. Every time you guys don't pack, somehow, I end up packing for you. You guys are older than me and it seems that I'm the only one with responsibility here…" I mumbled.

"Not true!" Shane said. "I'm responsible."

Everyone except him burst out laughing.

"What?" he said, clueless.

"Okay, I'm going back to my room. Holler if you need me. So, please, don't need me." I said, and with a smirk, I walked away.

"Kimmi!" shouted Nate's voice.

I rushed back to the room.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hi." He smiled, and then burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes, and then walked over to my room.

Wow, I thought. Still got a LOT of packing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, goodbye, house. Again." Jason said, hauling the last of his luggage into the compartment.

"Okay, Kimmi's turn." Dad said, closing our front door after me as I dragged the last of my 4 luggages out.

"What? Dad…come on. Jason, Shane and Nate didn't even leave me any room." I scowled at them. "And I'm definitely not going to store it in my bunk."

"Suck it up, sis. Take it or leave it." Nate said.

"Come on. This is the 'Burnin' Up' tour. A brand new tour. Don't you want to just get out there, perform for the fans, meet the fans and watch the fans go crazy?" Shane said.

"Yeah, I would. If I had fans."

"You do! Uh…I'm a fan. You sing really well in the shower. And those people on MySpace think you sing well too."

"So YOU were the one who recorded me in the shower. I knew it was a bad idea to give you a digital recorder for you birthday…"

"Cheer up, Kim. New tour means new clothes. And new restaurants." Jason said which brightened up my day.

"And that's why you're my favorite brother." I said, walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"Aw, what? What does HE have that we don't?" Nate challenged.

"Brains, for one…" Jason teased.

"Good, 'cause it makes up in the looks department." Shane laughed.  
"Guys, stop fighting. We're not even on the road yet." Mom said.

"Well, we're on our street. Technically, we are…" Nate corrected.

Mom gave him 'the look' and he quickly ran inside the bus.

We have three different tour buses. The first one is for Mom and Dad. It has all the cookware, the stove, dishwasher, etc. Dad has all of his golfing supplies and his 'peace and quiet' center. The second one is for us, the siblings. We get the kick-ass entertainment systems, TVs in our bunks, wireless Internet, recording studios; the works. The bad thing is, I have to share a bathroom with the boys, plus Big Rob which gets to be quite a pain and the fact that we only get a sink and microwave. I'm not the type of girl who can just live on Ramen noodles alone. Maybe my brothers can, but definitely not me. Additionally, my bunk is beneath Jason's and somehow, all of his stuff ends up in mine. I asked Dad for my own bus but he just looked at me like I was crazy. The third one is for the backup band, consisting of Garbo, John Taylor, Jack Lawless and Ryan Liestman.  
After about an hour, we got settled in and I felt the bus move.

I turned on my laptop and went on YouTube to watch the video that Jason had posted. I stared at my facial expressions and giggled.

Shane was right; I WAS scary when I was mad.

I kind of did feel guilty after I did what I did to Nate, but he should've known better. After reading the video, I scrolled down to see the comments. Whoa, 4,793 in two hours. That was a lot.

I skipped the usual, which was 'Shane is sooo funny!', 'Jasons room is such a mess' and 'Nate looks so cute when in pain!'. On the third page, I saw one that made my heart sink.

'that girl is such a bitch she doesn't deserve to be there sister how can she do that to poor Nate she sucks'

Ouch. Then, I spied another one.

'I can't believe she did that! I actually feel sorry for them! If I had a sister like that, I would show her who's boss! I used to love Kimmi because I thought she was cool and all, but this is sooo mean!'

Uh, hello? It was a JOKE?! These people take things too seriously.

'she's so dumb! she really doesn't deserve to be their sister cuz shes useless and she doesn't do anything. she isn't even shes adopted.'

I bit my lip and tried to fight back tears.

I logged off of YouTube and shut my laptop. Did people really feel this way about me? I lay down in my bunk, thinking of the things I just read. Am I really mean? Did I do too much? And, I'm not ugly or adopted…am I?

I mean, I apologized to Nate. Should I do it again? Should I make him cookies? Should I delete the video? Am I going to miss the next episode of The Hills?

Wait—what? They still love me, I hope. I'll just brush this off. Those crazy fan girls don't know me. None of them do. I got down from my bunk and walked to the back of the bus, where Nate and Shane were playing Guitar Hero and Jason was playing his DS.

"Hey, Kim." they chorused without looking up.

I said nothing and walked over to the poofy couch and plopped down. Jason was first to notice.

"Kimmi? What's wrong?" he said, putting down the handheld device.  
"Tell me the truth: Am I a bad sister? I feel really horrible about what I did to Nate and what I said and all that…" I confessed.

"Of course you aren't! Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know. Some people on the Internet were just typing mean stuff about me and it really sucks. They said I was adopted. And I wasn't pretty. And I probably am. I'm stupid, useless and I'm fat." I declared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's slow down here a bit." Shane said, putting down the controller. "What?"

"Kimmi, I'm disappointed in you. Do you really believe those haters? I mean, we have them too, but we just brush them off because we know that we have fans that love us no matter what." Nate said.

"Yeah, but you're the Connect 3. You're supposed to have crazy fan girls stalking you. I'm just…Kimmi. The extra kid. The one that nobody likes. The one that everyone takes advantage of to get to you guys. You remember last year, don't you?"

It hurt to think about that. Last year, I met this girl backstage and I started talking to her and we clicked. I trusted her with all my secrets and truly thought she was my friend, and it turned out she was just using me for popularity purposes, concert tickets and to brag to her friends that she was best friends with the Connect 3. Thanks to her, it's hard to trust people now.

"Look, Jessica was a mistake. People make mistakes all the time. But you gotta live with 'em, alright? I know we do." Jason said.

"Plus, you're not stupid. You have a 3.5 GPA and that's not bad. You're not useless either, because who's the one who can get Jason to cave when we can't get him to? Who's the one who can get Nate to lighten up when we can't? And, most importantly, who's the one who helps me annoy the crap out of both Nate and Jason when I want something really bad? You! And, you're DEFINITELY not fat. Thin would be an understatement." Shane said.

"So you're calling me anorexic?" I sniffled.  
Nate and Jason glared at Shane.

"You're an awesome little sister. Nobody can be the best at that but you." Jason said.

"I promise, after we finish our concert, we're eating at your favorite restaurant tonight, alright? Hey, that rhymed. Cool! I should use that in a song…" Nate said, grabbing his notebook.

"Forget him. But we're going to Ai, and we're not taking no for an answer." Shane said, talking about Ai, my favorite restaurant since forever.

I nodded, but still felt dread in my stomach as we got closer and closer to the venue.


End file.
